The Wedding
by GreekEMTSlytherinSpriteFairy
Summary: It's Emily's big day! But who is she getting married to? And will it be a dream come true? Sorry, I'm not very good at summaries, but my stories are better!


AN: Ok, so not really an original idea, but I started writing this a while ago, so bear with me! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: No.

* * *

Emily looked in the mirror and sighed. She never imagined she would ever be in this situation. Her long, dark brown hair was left down, curled around her face. She ran her hands over the satin skirt as the door behind her opened and JJ and Penelope entered.

"You almost ready honey bunches?" Garcia questioned. Emily smiled and nodded. She was worried that if she spoke she would get sick. Emily moved to adjust the halter of her dress, when JJ's hand shot out and stopped her.

"Do not touch that again" she warned. Emily smiled because her friends had only been gone for a few moments and could tell that she kept adjusting the dress. "Why are you so fidgety? This isn't like you" the blonde commented. Emily focused her attention back to the mirror and sighed.

"I'm just nervous" Emily admitted. Both of the other women smirked knowingly since they had both been through the same thing before. "You would think getting married wouldn't be this hard right?"

"Yeah, but honey, you love him" JJ explained simply as Garcia nodded in confirmation. Emily sighed and picked up the end of her dress so she could put her shoes on. Emily wore a satin, a-line halter wedding dress with a split front, beaded lace, and a chapel train. Around the middle was a deep red sash that wrapped around and tied before flowing down to the floor with the same beading work on the end of the sash. On her feet she wore satin t-strap high heels that were died the same red color as her sash. She wore a simple silver headband with a flower motif in the same color. She had on light, natural colored makeup.

"I know, it's just weird though. I never thought I would be getting married, let alone to him" Emily replied JJ smiled and helped Emily put on her jewelry. The necklace was a silver chain that fell into alternating rubies and diamonds which were shaped slightly into a curve. The bracelet was simple. It was an alternating ruby and diamond tennis bracelet. Her earrings were heart shaped ruby studs.

"Think of it this way, at least yours is more realistic! I was in your position and ended up marrying David Rossi!" JJ laughed. Emily and Garcia laughed along knowing how unlikely it was for Dave to get married again, until he met Jennifer Jareau. Garcia moved a piece of hair to the perfect position until both she and JJ took a step back and nodded.

"Alright now your perfection gumdrop, but we must take our leave and go get ready ourselves. Just don't move" Garcia said half serious, half joking. Emily smiled and watched as her best friends left the room to put on their dresses. Emily looked at the ring on her finger and smiled. Her engagement ring was a silver band with a heart shaped ruby stone in the center and two small diamonds on diagonal sides of the ruby. It wasn't a conventional ring, but he knew she wasn't conventional. Somehow he loved her even though she had her crazy quirks. There was a knock on the door of the room she was occupying before David Rossi poked his head in.

"I hope your decent girl because there are a few people here who want to talk to you" he said jokingly. Emily smiled and stood to greet her friends. Dave smiled as he opened the door and ushered Jack Hotchner into the room. When the little boy saw Emily, his face lit up and he ran across the room and wrapped his arms tightly around Emily's waist.

"Hi Emmy!" Jack called as he looked up. Dave entered the room a bit slower and shut the door behind him. "You look really pretty" he said. Emily smiled and leaned over as best as she could to kiss the top of his blonde head. He looked so cute in his mini tux. The men were all wearing matching tuxedos, including Jack. They were black two button jackets with matching black suit pants, a red vest and tie that matched the wedding color, a white dress shirt, a red handkerchief tucked in the jacket breast pocket, and black dress shoes.

"Thank you bud, what are you and Uncle Dave doing here?"

"I wanted to come see you before the wedding!" Jack exclaimed. Emily smiled at both of the men in the room.

"That was sweet of you to check on me, but I think Aunt Penny and Aunt JJ already have that covered" she said. Jack nodded.

"I know, but I had to make sure you were ok, after all you are my Emmy" he explained. Emily felt the tears threaten to fall over, but she kept her composure and held them back for the time being.

"Well that was sweet of you. Thank you" she said smiling. Jack nodded.

"Hey buddy, why don't you go find daddy?" Rossi asked as he opened the door and motioned for Jack to let them have a few moments. Jack nodded and scampered off to find his father. Rossi shut the door and turned back to the nervous woman in front of him. "You know I think of you as a sister, right?" Emily nodded.

"That's why I want you to walk me down the aisle" she said simply. Dave nodded and sighed.

"I think your dad's about ready to deck me" he admitted. Emily barked out a laugh.

"I think he lost the right to walk me down the aisle when he divorced mom and left me to constantly move with her around the world while he found a new, more stable family" she said as she moved to the window. She looked out over the lawn.

"I know that and everybody else in our dysfunctional family knows that, but I don't think he gets it" Dave explained. Emily shrugged her bare shoulders.

"Do I look like I give a damn Dave? If you don't want to do it, then just tell me. Don't dance around me" Emily said. Dave sighed and pulled out the flask he was given as a gift for his part in the wedding. He opened it and took a swig of the scotch before he handed it to Emily who took a small sip before handing it back.

"I'm not backing down. Hell, have you ever seen me back down from anything?" Emily snorted her laughter before she turned back to face Dave.

"No, but I've heard about the fights that you lose to JJ" she said. Dave rolled his eyes playfully.

"Yes, I lose fights with my wife, but that's only because I love her and want to stay in the bedroom on not have to sleep on the couch for a month" he replied. Emily smiled and moved forward to hug her friend.

"Thanks Dave, that made me feel better" Emily said. Dave smiled and gently kissed the top of her head.

"Believe me bella, he's just as nervous as you are" Dave said as he pulled away and started for the door. Emily flushed at the compliment. "And you are beautiful" Dave said as he shut the door closed behind him. Emily smiled and sat back down. Not even a minute later, JJ and Garcia came back in the room wearing their matching red dresses. They were floor length chiffon and charmeuse apple red dresses with a high neckline and a pulled red sash around the middle. They wore the same shoes as Emily.

"I love these dresses Em" JJ complimented as she did a small turn and watched the bottom of her dress swish.

"I'm glad you like them. You guys look great by the way" Emily said. JJ and Garcia smiled brightly at the compliment. There was another knock at the door and Dave stuck his head in.

"Hey ladies, it's time to get this party started" Dave announced. JJ and Garcia moved to make sure Emily wasn't going to faint when they turned to see her reaction and found Emily's pale face. "Get going, your dates are waiting. I'll bring Emily." JJ and Garcia whispered a good luck to her before they went to get in their spots. Emily hooked her arm around Dave's and held tight, afraid that she would faint if he let go.

"I'm getting married" she whispered. Dave chuckled and handed her the bouquet of roses, both red and white, and calla lilies.

"At least you realize that fact before you actually get hitched" he smiled. Emily smiled and leaned her head against Dave's shoulder as they waited for everyone to get in their places. Emily watched as Jack walked forward holding the two rings on a simple satin pillow. Emily straightened out as the music changed and everyone stood waiting for her arrival. Dave stepped forward nudging Emily from her profiling of the guests towards her fiancé. She smiled once her dark brown eyes found his. Aaron Hotchner looked absolutely breathtaking in his tux. His hands rested on Jack's shoulders and his face was filled with his rare dimpled smile.

"Hi" she mouthed to him. He mouthed 'hi' back as he waited for her to be close enough to touch. Last night was the first night in months that they had not slept in each other's arms. Emily and Dave finally reached the front of the church and waited for the priest to begin.

"Dearly beloved, we gather here today to join Aaron Hotchner and Emily Prentiss in holy matrimony. Who gives this woman's hand away in marriage to this man?" Emily's eyes locked on her two boys. Her world.

"I do. Her family and friends gathered here today do" Dave replied. Emily smiled as he kissed her on the cheek before he gave her hand to Aaron and Jack. He, Reid, and Morgan were Aaron's groomsmen and JJ, Garcia, and Austin were Emily's maids of honor. Most of the ceremony went by fast, but the part that caught both of their attentions was their vows.

"Aaron and Emily have decided to write their own vows" the priest said as he motioned for Aaron to go first.

"Emily you are my life, my love, my confident, my best friend, sorry Dave, and my world. After Hailey I thought we would have to postpone this, but you helped not only me, but Jack as well. You took us both under your wing. For that, we love you unconditionally. We always will Em" Aaron replied. Emily smiled through the tears that threatened to fall.

"Aaron, you and Jack have become my family. Growing up was difficult because I never stayed in one place long enough to make friends, but when you worked for my mom, you became my best friend within an hour. I love you both, and you know that I would do anything for the two of you. I love you" Emily said. Jack smiled brightly.

"Can I say something?" he whispered loudly, causing most of the audience to laugh, including his dad and Emily. Emily nodded and Jack took a deep breath.

"Hi everybody, I'm Jack. I love my daddy. He was sad after mommy went to live with the angels. George was a bad man who hurt her." The team all tensed at the name. It had been almost a year, but it still hurt them to think about it. "But daddy and the team made him pay. George won't be able to hurt anyone else. After mommy left, Emmy took care of us and I love her for it. I want to start calling you mommy if that's ok. I know mommy wouldn't be mad at me, or you." Emily froze when she heard the words. Jack was young and she didn't want to push anything on him in case he thought she was trying to take Hailey's place.

"Come here buddy" Emily said as she bent down. Jack came over and she pulled him into a hug. "I would love that" she replied. Jack smiled and kissed her cheek before he moved to stand next to his dad and Emily stood up.

"Aaron will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?"

"I do" Aaron said.

"Emily will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?"

"I do" Emily said smiling. The priest turned to JJ and Dave.

"May we have the rings?" he asked. JJ and Dave took the pillow from where Jack laid it down and each took a simple silver band. Aaron's was a bit wider, but other than that they were the same rings.

"With this ring I thee wed" Aaron said as he slid the ring on Emily's finger. Emily smiled.

"With this ring I thee wed" she said as she placed Aaron's ring on his hand. Aaron smiled at her and gently squeezed her hand in a comforting gesture. Emily smiled back before their attention was drawn back to the priest.

"You have pronounced yourselves husband and wife but remember to always be each other's best friend. And so, by the power vested in me by the State of Virginia I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride." With that, Aaron placed his hand on the back of Emily's neck and pulled her forward; giving her a sweet yet passionate kiss. Emily giggled as she pulled away. Aaron smiled, picked Jack up with one arm and set him on his hip and grabbed Emily's hand pulling her down the aisle out to their waiting SUV.

"You look beautiful Mrs. Hotchner" Aaron commented once the small family was on their way. Emily smiled and grabbed his right hand in her left.

"You don't look to bad yourself Mr. Hotchner" she joked. Aaron laughed and looked in the back to see that Jack had already taken off his jacket, tie, and vest.

"Our son apparently doesn't like his tux" Aaron said smiling. Jack stopped his struggles with his shoes knowing that he had been caught.

"Don't worry buddy, I brought other clothes for you to change into" Emily smiled as she nodded to the bag beside him. Jack smiled and continued to kick his shoes off, wiggling his socked feet once the shoes were off.

"I don't want you to change" Aaron said eyeing the dress appreciatively. Emily laughed and squeezed his hand.

"Don't worry, I'm just changing my shoes" she explained. Aaron nodded mindlessly as he pulled into Little Creek. Dave and JJ had been kind enough to open their yard for the reception. Emily sighed and leaned back in her seat.

"I didn't think we'd ever get here" Aaron said as he parked the car and Jack jumped to greet Mudgie. Emily smiled and leaned over the center consol. "I love you" he whispered as he pressed his lips against hers. Emily smiled and pulled away.

"Alright come on, I need to get inside and change my shoes quickly. I love how pretty they are and how well they match, but they're killing me!" Emily joked. Aaron smiled and they both jumped out and hurried into the house; Hotch carrying Emily's small bag that held her shoes and Jack's change of clothes.

"Here" Aaron said as he led the two into a small bedroom. Jack quickly discarded his clothing and pulled on a red t-shirt and the jeans that Emily packed for him. As soon as he was dressed, he ran out of the room to go play. Emily sat on the edge on the bed and pulled off her heels and slipped on a pair of red sheepskin flip-flop slippers. She sighed as she stood and felt the soft helping the aching on her feet.

"So much better" Emily sighed. She turned back around and fished through her bag and pulled out two red purses with a rhinestone ornament on the front. Aaron gave her a questioning look and Emily smiled. "They're for JJ and Penny. They needed purses for some things, but they didn't need them until after the ceremony so I just threw them in my bag" Emily replied. Aaron nodded in understanding before he held out his hand for her to take. She gratefully accepted and the two made their way down stairs and into the back yard. There were white tables and chairs scattered around with deep red linens covering them. There were bouquets of red and white roses in the center and places were set around the edge.

"Wow" Aaron breathed. They had no idea what the yard was going to look like because Dave had decided that he would cover this portion and JJ and Garcia would decorate it. Emily nodded in agreement before her eye caught the cake and she burst out laughing. "What?"

"Come here" Emily said, pulling Hotch to the cake. It was a three tiered cake with a red ribbon running around each tier. Around the cake was various police and FBI equipment. There was a badge, an ID, a walkie-talkie, a black SUV, a gun, and other memorabilia. Hotch smiled and looked at the cake topper. Instead of the normal, happy couple, on top of the cake were replicas of Aaron and Emily standing back to back in their wedding outfits holding their guns in a Charlie's Angel pose. Aaron laughed loudly. Once the couple had their laughter under control, they continued to explore the yard.

"Look" Hotch said pointing towards where the place settings were. On the plates were little princess carriage candles. Emily sighed and had tears in her eyes. She had once told JJ and Garcia, while they were shopping for dresses, that her relationship with the Hotchner men was like a dream come true.

"Oh wow, they remembered" Emily sighed. She gently picked one up and took in every small detail. She had fallen in love. Aaron nudged her and brought her attention back to the present. Emily smiled as she put the candle down and greeted her guests. Today was the greatest day of her life, and nothing would change that.

* * *

So I hope you liked! Please review since you spent all that time reading! Thanks!


End file.
